Rider (Ivan the Terrible)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders. First appearing as the main antagonist of Anastasia who intends to protect his empire from the destruction that will eventually results throughout the first Lostbelt. His True Name is Ivan the Terrible, the infamous Tsar of Russia who was feared as a monster due to his severity and brutality but was still an earnestly devout believer of God. Within the first Lostbelt, his form changed akin to that of a Demonic Beast's and eventually an existence close to a god. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C, likely 2-A | 6-C, higher with Chyornyj Oprichniki and Zveri・Krestnyy Khod Name: Rider, King of Lightning, Ivan Vasilyevich, Ivan Grozny, Thunderous Emperor, Ivan IV, Grand Prince of Moscow, Ivan the Terrible Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demonic Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Multiple Personalities (Varies from Lawful to Chaotic Evil), Summoning (Can summon virtually infinite amounts of the Oprichniki through his dreaming), Electricity Manipulation, minor Body Control (Can extend the horns beside his head to impale his opponents), can gain Large Size (Type 0 normally. Type 2 as Zveri・Krestnyy Khod, Fear Aura via Absolute Supreme Authority (Instills an intimidating pressure on nearby individuals to the degree in which it impairs the vision of others. For normal humans, merely looking at him is enough to cause a victim to pass out), Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Vehicular Mastery, Limited Power Nullification, Animal Manipulation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ (Comparable to the Ancient Gods and was stated by Caenis to be able to defeat the chief Divine Spirit under Kirischtaria, also known as Zeus, and as such he should be comparable to True Form Artemis) | Island level (Possesses B+ Rank Strength, making him comparable to Saber under Shirou Emiya). higher with Chyornyj Oprichniki (Can summon virtually infinite Chyornyj Oprichnikis, each of which possesses a degree of power that can develop up to that of a low-level Servant) and Zveri・Krestnyy Khod (Comparable to Golem Keter Malkuth) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can match several Servants at once including Golem Keter Malkuth), likely Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Artemis who shot down Grand Servant Orion's arrow) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Zeus who should be comparable to Poseidon, who should be this heavy by sheer size alone) | Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Star Class, likely Multiversal+ | Island Class. Higher with Chyornyj Oprichniki and with Zveri・Krestnyy Khod Durability: At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ (Unscathed by the strikes of Golem Keter Malkuth and an onslaught of attacks from Miyamoto Musashi, Atalanta Alter, Beowulf, as well as Viy Viy Viy, an EX rank Noble Phantasm that distorts causality. He is said to be able to fight and defeat Zeus) | Island level, higher with Zveri・Krestnyy Khod Stamina: Very High. Expressed the capability to fight Anastasia after being forcefully split from his form as Zveri・Krestnyy Khod and later fought Shielder while suffering from fatal injury. Range: Kilometers (Physically as big as a mountain and can cast lightning strikes that can attack targets from across cities). Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasms Intelligence: Ivan the Terrible is among the most powerful tsar emperors of Russia and an extremely accomplished military commander and politician, instilling a reign of terror throughout all of Russian territory through his lone authority. Among various Servants, Ivan also possesses a rather contrasting sense of moral value and is among the only individuals who can question the purpose and value of the correction of the Lostbelts. Weaknesses: He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Absolute Supreme Authority is ineffective against individuals with at least B-Rank charisma. Harmonious music will relax Ivan and cause him to eventually fall asleep and is unable to continuously keep up his Protection of Lightning when attacked by powerful mind manipulation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Zveri・Krestnyy Khod: Beast Which Follows Mine Journey: (Звери・Крестный ход) As the emperor marches towards the Land of the Heavens, holding the belief that he'll reach it one day, Ivan the Terrible regains his old form as a colossal beast of times and yore which proceeds to pulverize anyone of his opposition. The Divine Beast's Crucession, in which anyone who stands in his way is tantamount to committing treason, which is deemed equal to blaspheming God. Chyornyj Oprichniki: The Black Dogs Seeping Out of My Dreams: (Чёрный・Опри́чник).The Black Dog Corps. A Noble Phantasm created as a result of Ivan the Terrible's Extraordinary Authority skill, based on his "royal guards": The Black Dog Corps or the Oprichniki. The Oprichniki were an existence that expressed the power of Emperor Ivan, possessing the authority to seize the property and lands of all nobles. They are fully clad in black clothes and rode on black horses with black harnesses which had the head of a dog hanging from their necks while their riders held the broom-shaped whip. Their brotherhood who once ate, slept, and lived together, no longer exists in this world, thus the remaining traces left of their existence are these beings creeping from the dreams of Demonic Beast Emperor Ivan. Once Ivan the Terrible falls asleep, the Noble Phantasm spawns an infinite number of Oprichniki soldiers, who continue to act without rest until their enemies are killed. Within the capital city, Moscow, a single soldier possesses power comparable to that of a low-rank Servant. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As he was not exposed to much magic in his life, Rider's D-Rank Magic Resistance is only enough to negate simple Single-Action spells, with more complex spells managing to affect him. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Rider's EX rank in this skill allows him to ride mounts of virtually all shapes, sizes, and walks of life, even those on the level of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts. Personal Skills Contradictory Mind: As the tsar of Russia, Ivan the Terrible established a centralized authoritarian government while simultaneously imposing a reign of terror. With regrets of his sins, he would confine himself within the church in the morning but would be torturing rebels with great delight in the afternoon. The souls of a saint and a villain seemed to perfectly coexist to the degree that Ivan the Terrible would occasionally swap his alignment between Lawful and Chaotic Evil. Innocent Monster (Lost): Despite being human, he proclaimed himself to be an existence equal to God. After chasing away the aristocracy that held great power and influence, he gained the highest of authorities. Known as the absolute emperor of Russia, the Western European people gave him the moniker "Terrible" in fear. By combining with the Demonic Beasts that boasted the title of strongest, he became an existence worthy of ruling the Russian Lostbelt: Anastasia. Absolute Supreme Authority: Representing the emperor's authority, requiring absolute obedience that Emperor Ivan was seeking to rule over the opposing nobles. Surrounding people experience a strong intimidating and heavy pressure that lowers the degree of their full capacity. Normal humans are unable to even look at Ivan the Terrible without passing out. It's possible to negate the effects with a Charisma skill of rank B or higher. Key: Living | Servant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Split Personalities Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fate Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Rulers Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2